This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/187,031 filed Mar. 6, 2000.
Pavement cross-slope is an important safety factor in pavement drainage and vehicle cornering. Existing methods are very time consuming and require closing the lanes for which measurement of the cross-slope is desired. Closing lanes on a heavily traveled road presents an element of danger to the crews taking the cross-slope measurements, as well as being an expensive task. Additionally, the existing methods for collecting cross-slope measurements are time consuming, thereby leading to traffic problems for the long time that a stretch of roadway is closed to traffic.
A need exists for a method and apparatus for accurately measuring pavement cross-slope that eliminates the lane closing requirement, reduces the risk to the crew performing the cross-slope measurement, is performed more quickly, and is less costly to perform.